Por primera vez estoy llorando
by One Of The Crowd
Summary: Un RHr cortito muy dramático, saquen sus pañuelso -ONE SHOT- Rviews pls!


Hoy se cumple un mes.. un mes de sollozos, de tristezas, se lamentos.. hace un mes que tu dejaste de ser parte de mi y yo deje de ser parte de la tuya, no te puedo sacar de la cabeza y tampoco quiero.. me tienes harta no lo puedo negar, pero todavía te amo y cada vez que te veo con esa tipa lloro como una cría, ¿por qué diablos me dejaste? ¿por qué te ame primeramente?, tengo demasiadas preguntas en mi cabeza que hasta ahora no han sido respondidas, mi vida se ha convertido en una mierda, no encuentro otra palabra.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Dos chicos estaban sentados al pie de uno de los tantos árboles de los terrenos de Hogwarts  
  
-¿¡¡¡Pero.. porque??!! Yo te amo Ron.. no me dejes.. no por favor- dijo la chica sollozando  
  
-Lo siento Hermione.. no, no llores por favor.. y..yo l..lo siento  
  
-¿¡QUE DEJE DE LLORAR??!! No me hagas reír Ronald, que diablos he hecho yo para que me trates así, si lo nuestro iba bien.. Ron porque??!!!!!!!!!  
  
-n..no se como decirlo.. estoy enamorado de otra  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿quien es la puta??!!  
  
-L...luna  
  
-Lovegood??!!, sabes que LARGATE!! , ojala que tu y Luna mueran en manos de los dementores, les deseo lo peor, par de bastardos!!!!  
  
El pelirrojo se retiró del lugar dejando a la castaña sola  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
No puedo dormir, cada vez que veo tu rostro en mis sueños me siento feliz, pero después cuando vuelvo a la realidad y te veo con Lovegood, esta mierda, me destruyo.. creo que te necesito, te amo...  
  
Hoy es un nuevo dia, he vuelto a la realidad, mis notas han empeorado, y ahora parezco un muerto andante de lo pálida que estoy, bajo, ahí estas con Harry..  
  
-Hola Harry- habitual en mi saludo a Harry pero no a ti, para mi no existes, al menos eso trato  
  
-Buenos Dias Herms, vamos??  
  
-Hermione..  
  
¿¿Me has hablado??, después de tanto tiempo me has vuelto a hablar.. que descaro... pero tu siempre has sido así, tan bueno con todos, tratando de caerles bien a todos, y no te importa lo que digan de ti o de tu familia, eres lo máximo, pero no te hago caso, no tengo valor  
  
-No Harry, no voy a ir a desayunar, prefiero ir a los terrenos- respondo a Harry, hago como que no te he escuchado  
  
-Tienes que comer algo Herms, te ves mal..  
  
-Hasta Luego Harry  
  
Me dirijo a los terrenos, desde hace varios días una idea esta rondando por mi cabeza, volver al mundo muggle, le he escrito una carta a mi madre, ella es la única que sabe todo lo que estoy sintiendo, solo espero la carta en donde me autorice irme, me tengo que largar de aquí  
  
Estoy volviendo al comedor en donde todavía todos están tomando desayuno, me siento junto a Harry, tu estas al frente, en eso McGonagall se dirige a la mesa de Gryffindor  
  
-Señorita Granger, el tren la espera, su madre ha autorizado su salida, Hogwarts ha perdido una gran estudiante  
  
Por primera vez en meses estaba alegre, al fin me iba, quería volver al mundo muggle en donde estaban mis amigos, mi familia, todos  
  
-Debe haber una gran equivocación profesora, Herms no se puede ir, no??  
  
-No hay ninguna equivocación Weasley, me largo, no voy a volverte a ver ni a ti ni a toda esta peste de gente- no se porque pero le había agarrado un odio a todo lo mágico  
  
-Te deseo mucha suerte Herms  
  
Me sentí muy bien con el comentario de Harry, mi único amigo en el colegio, me apoyaba.  
  
-Gracias Harry, nos mantendremos en contacto  
  
-Adios Herms, me dio un gran abrazo, iba a extrañar a Harry  
  
-Profesora.. puedo ir a los terrenos un momento, tengo algo que hacer  
  
-Claro Srta Granger, el tren va a estarla esperando  
  
Quería despedirme del lugar en donde había pasado todo este tiempo de dolor, y aunque suene extraño, nunca voy a olvidarme de los terrenos, habían sido mi cómplice durante todo este tiempo... me encuentro ahí, sentada en mi árbol favorito, frente al algo, cuando siento unos pasos, no quiero hablar con nadie, no quiero, no puedo...  
  
It shouldn't have to be this hard  
  
Now for the first time in my life  
  
I'm crying...  
  
-Herms.., podemos hablar??  
  
Eras tu, no quiero verte, no puedo, es demasiado doloroso para mi  
  
-Que quieres Weasley, no me has maltratado lo suficiente eh??, bueno aquí esta tu oportunidad  
  
-Yo, Herms.. no .. lo ... lo siento, pero tu – dio un suspiro, creo que se armó de valor para decirme lo que tenia que decirme- tu piensas que soy un maldito que te destruyó la vida, que te odio y que toda mi vida voy a maltratarte así como lo hace Malfoy, o algún Slytherin, pero tu bien sabes que yo no soy así Granger, y que yo en algún momento de mi vida te amé.. o te amo.. bueno eso no lo se, estoy demasiado confundido  
  
-Que??, estas hablando incoherencias Weasley, parece que la Lunática te contagió... me haces reír, como te dije antes ojalá que tu y Lovegood sean felices y coman peridces  
  
-Tu eres la que me hace reír, no te has dado cuenta que yo y Luna nunca tuvimos nada, que solo somos amigos, que fue un tontería dejarte.. pero no... tu estabas en tu burbuja lamentándote, y ahora te rendiste, bravo Ganger, bravo  
  
Eso me molestó mas, y a la vez me confundió, el y Lovegood no eran nada??.. como diablos no me había enterado.. el tiene razón.. he vivido en mi burbuja todo este tiempo lamentándome... pero no importa, igual me largo de aquí... ya no importa nada  
  
-Lo que quieras Weasley... tu opinión me importa un comino me tienes harta, sabes que??, para que desperdiciar mi tiempo hablando contigo, me largo, adiós  
  
Y de repente agarraste mi mano, estuve junto a ti, me besaste, no lo podía creer, aunque mi corazón me decía que si, mi cerebro me decía que estaba cometiendo un grave error, yo le hice caso a mi cerebro y le tire una cachetada, todo mi odio contenido en ese golpe  
  
-Adiós Ron Weasley, suerte  
  
Y así dejé atrás todo... mi futuro, mis esperanzas, todo, por tu culpa, o quizás mía, eso ya no importa. A veces sueño con los momentos felices que pasamos, pero son pocas las veces que ocurren, creo que te he olvidado, eso no lo se, lo único que se es que fuiste mi primer amor Ron Weasley, y que aunque trate nunca te olvidaré... nunca... te amo... 


End file.
